bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōsa Myōshiro
(Mazoku) | birthday = October 23 | gender = Male | height = 180.34 cm | weight = 70 kg | blood type = O- | affiliation = N/A | occupation = T.B.D | previous occupation = N/A | team = T.B.D | previous team = N/A | partner = T.B.D | previous partner = T.B.D | base of operations = Shihōin Manor | relatives = | education = Shinōreijutsuin | signature ability = }} Kyōkai Namikaze (協会波風, Namikaze Kyōkai) is a , more accurately classified as a Mazoku, that has reached Ashura status. Though, due to his views, he is a heretic amongst the Ashura — he does not believe in the laws of the , and he is opposed to the true nature of the Ashura and the Mazoku. He is the current generation Spirit Detective, and the self-proclaimed prodigal student of Kuniharu Inuzuri — a master of the Kawahiru Dojang.Bleach roleplay; Blazing Burning Tigers Due to his mastery over flame, and his myriad of fire-based skills, Kyōkai has earned the moniker Hiken no Kyōkai (火拳の協会ヒケン・ノ・キョーカイ literally "Fire Fist Kyōkai"). Appearance Personality Equipment Asura (阿修羅 (アスラ), Ashura; Sanskrit for "Opponent of The Gods") Powers and Abilities : As long as Kyōkai doesn't channel his inner darkness, the spiritual energy within him is personified as a bright blue emanation. It secretes, and drags across the land, in the form of a raging flame. Soul, Shinigami, Hollow, and Mazoku alike can feel its intensity — helpless in the wake of the overbearing warmth. As it is completely devoid of darkness, it is a product of Kyōkai's purest thoughts and emotions. He manipulates it, via the techniques taught to him by Kuniharu Inuzuri, and stands on the battlefield as a force to be reckoned with. Seeping off of the Mzokue's person, in the form of vicious flames, it tears at the Earth's surface like wrathful claws. Though, navigated by Kyōkai's reckless yet mindful gestures, the emanation is but a wave of destructive warmth only her is capable of commanding. . Like his bravado, it never yields, and surges forward with an unwavering tenacity. Brought forth from his very soul, expressing both his heart and his mindset, it is a power unlabeled and unclassified. It, like a Zanpakutō, grows along with it's holder. The spiritual vigor, which it bestows upon its possessor, is immense. Kyōkai can undergo the effects of Kidō, as well as that of a Kidō-Type Zanpakutō, and remain unscathed. Even the most skilled of combatants, similar in strength to Captain-class Shinigami, find it hard to directly harm the Soul. However, strong opponents, like Kuniharu, can easily push through the Soul's spiritual defenses through means involving energy regulation. Others, unskilled in regulation, can't even scratch him. Defense, however, isn't the only strong point of Kyōkai's flame-personified energy. Through hardening it, and collecting it, he can call forth an unnatural reservoir of attack power — even for a Mazoku. *'Demonic Spiritual Power': As a Mazoku, Kyōkai is accustomed to the darkness. In fact, through channeling the negativity within his soul, he is capable of harnessing the darkness within himself. This, changing his reiatsu from blue to black, completely changes the alignment of his energy. No longer fueled by pure, and earnest thoughts, the reiatsu he produces is dark and brooding. Drawn from his very soul, whilst influenced by negativity, it expresses his classification as a Mazoku. Though, in certain circumstances, Kyōkai can channel this black emanation without being influenced by his angst. As it is his own power, he can make use of it freely. However, he chooses not to openly rely on his evil heritage, as he is opposed to the views of both Mazoku and Ashura. His demonic energy, separated from his spirit energy, has a separate reservoir inside of his body. So, upon running out of access to one, he can freely swap to the other with no trouble. Vast Spiritual Strength (霊勁レイジン, Reijin): Zanjutsu Hakuda General Hakuda Prowess: * (一骨シングルボーン literally "Single Bone"): Using the shear force of one's will, this attack projects the user's destructive power in a straight line. Depicted as an incredibly fast and powerful punch, the destructive energy drills through all that comes within it's path. Compressed and assimilated into the spiritual particles around the user's body, the vibrations released from the punch can send any and all objects around said user flying. Mimicking the basics of Neijing techniques, this punch allows for the user to simply send their energy forward in a manner similar to a thrust. It both represents the user's ability to control their power, as well as the intentions they possess whilst controlling it. It also takes the use of martial arts up a notch, as many are not capable of releasing a destructive force as devastating as Ikkotsu. Though, with Kyōkai's drive and talent, the technique isn't hard to perform. With it, he can project a force strong enough to lay bare the Earth's natural resources.Bleach roleplay; Blazing Burning Tigers Shōin Shiranui Style (松陰不知火流, Shōin Shiranui-ryū; literally "Pine Trees in Darkness Guiding Light Style"): *'Reihikari' (魂の光, "Light of The Spirit"): Taught to him, by Kuniharu, the signature technique of the Kawahiru Dojang is not an immediate part of Kyōkai's arsenal. It, much like how it was first demonstrated, is a Hakuda technique capitalizing on control and concentration. It takes the user's spiritual energy, expresses it within the form of spiritual pressure, and then gradually mixes the two together. Forming a wave of energy, bent solely on destruction, the technique gives Kyōkai a means to attack with something other than Kidō at long range. Though, as a heretic Mazoku, maintaining control over his emotions became tough. Thus, when it came to concentrating as a means to increase the intensity of his spiritual wave, Kyōkai failed various times. It wasn't until he began to incorporate long periods of focus and reiatsu regulation that he became capable of engendering his pressurized wave. Though, as Reihikari draws its power from its user's willpower, Kyōkai soon became capable of augmenting it by pouring his intentions and desires into it. With his willpower, leagues above an average soul's, Kyōkai is capable of rupturing high level Bakudō spells. However, to achieve enough power for such a feat, Kyōkai needs to concentrate for an entire minute. **'Shine On' (照らすシャイン·オン, Terasu 「Shain On」): Acting as Kyōkai's own unique Beam Varient, is the attack in which he addresses as Shine On. It, unlike Reihikari, is a technique that places heavy influence on Kyōkai's emotions. Though, as the parent technique was originally based around concentration and control, many can argue that Kyōkai's Beam Varent is several times weaker than the original. This, as demonstrated on both Hollow and Mazoku, is untrue. Kyōkai's raw emotions, channeled and projected unto his spiritual energy, are usually a strong expression of his desire to win. So, following the original paradigm of Reihikari, Kyōkai's emotions play a part in the realization of his goal. This, in turn, adds an unnatural kick to the Mazoku's unique varient. You see, instead of bursting forward in a narrow fashion, Shine On erupts in a wide range. It funnels outwards, usually engulfing the entirety of whatever is in front of Kyōkai for a range of five meters, and then bottlenecks. From there, it retains the original characteristics of its parent technique. Strength wise, when performed by an excited Kyōkai, it has the power to burrow through spirit reducing stone. When fired, it is personified as a massive hydro-pump like burst of energy. **'Finger Bang' (指強打フィンガー・バン, Yubi Kyōda 「Fingā Ban」): Similar to the Spirit Detective before him, Kyōkai is capable of firing a focused variation of the Reihikari. However, unlike the narrow, pressurized wave that his predecessor used, Kyōkai's instaneous Reihikari makes use of the blast variant. You see, instead of gathering reiatsu within the palm of his hand, the Mazoku chooses to gather it at the tip of his finger. Compressing it, as it flows to the outermost part of his hand, he begins to construct a sphere. This sphere, similar to the original blast variant, is highly destructive — upon coming in contact with something, be it tangible or intangible, it explodes. However, it doesn't take near as long to create, and isn't as powerful. Though, unlike the blast variant, Kyōkai can fire it in rapid succession. This, clearly resulting in a volley of explosive bullets, shows the true might of the Mazoku's unique variation; strength in numbers. However, much like his initial beam variant, Kyōkai can engender it by concentrating for an entire minute. Buki (武気ブキ literally "Martial Spirit") *'Iron Body' (鉄体アイアン・ボディ, Tetsutai 「Aianbodi」) **'Super God Fist' (超神拳スーパー・ゴッド・フィスト, Chōshinken 「Sūpā Goddo Fisuto」): *'Conquering Will' (征服志コンクエリング・ウィル, Seifuku Kokorozahi 「Konkueringu U~iru」) Kyōshinka (共振渦レゾナント・ボーテックス literally "Resonant Vortex") Jiseiryū (自制流, "Self-Control Method"): Dōhaku (動迫ドーハク literally "Motion Spirit"): Upon willing forth his spiritual vigor, Kyōkai's spiritual energy flares outwards and shifts into a luminous black radiation. Taking on the form of intense flames, onyx in color, the ever turbulent spiritual energy engulfs him like a blazing inferno. The energy inside of him, heavily influenced by his inner darkness, is forced into a state of activation; in other words, his potential energy is excited. Kyōkai refers to it as a "Power Up", though it is actually so much more. It, literally, is the ignition of one's spirit — resulting in the utilization of latent reiryoku. Potential energy becomes kinetic energy, prepared for eventual use, and the body is pushed into an exhilarated state. Subsequently, as this occurs, the body's own physical capabilities, such as strength and speed, are proportionally raised to higher levels. Kyōkai's basic appearance, overall, remains unchanged. The only difference is his muscle tone, which is cloaked in his ebony spiritual energy, and more notably defined. *'Shin Dōhaku' (真動迫トゥルー・ドーハク literally "True Motion Spirit") is the name given to Kyōkai's natural Dōhaku, which makes use of his non-demonic spiritual energy. Shōten Dōhaku (昇天動迫ショーテン・ドーハク literally "Ascended Motion Spirit") *'Shin Shōten Dōhaku' (真昇天動迫トゥルー・ショーテン・ドーハク literally "True Ascended Motion Spirit") is the name given to Kyōkai's Shōten Dōhaku when it makes use of his natural spiritual energy, rather than his demonic. Kanshume (看取眼カンシュメ literally "Perceiving Eye"): Kyōkai, through driving specialized Kidō into his eyes, can achieve enhanced perception. However, unlike Shunkō, which makes use of Hadō and Bakudō, this Hakuda-Kidō hybrid makes use of Kaidō. Choosing to manipulate and influence a person's anatomy, as well as the chemicals within their body, the healing Kidō imbued into his eyes engenders their already present abilities. So, instead of gaining new powers, directly derived from the Kidō drove into his body, Kyōkai's optic nerves are instead augmented. The chemistry of his eyes is altered, so as to allow more light to enter through his pupils, and a greater degree of sight is bestowed upon him. Though, when fully activated and stabilized, Kyōkai's eyes take on a red coloration, and three adjacent pupils form a trio of tomoe around his central pupil. At this point, through his optic nerve, Kyōkai has a stronger sense of spiritual awareness; he is able to see the spiritual energy of an individual, gauge its quality, quantity, and physically see spiritual pressure and the trails of residue it leaves behind. In some rare cases, whilst concentrating on his opponent, Kyōkai can even go as far as to predict his enemy's actions through their reiatsu. *'Swirl Form': Each individual user of the Kanshume can alter the Kidō driven into their eyes as a means to enhance certain aspects of their vision. Some, skilled at altering the entirety of the specialized Kaidō, can combine the individual Kanshume forms together in order to draw out a hybrid effect. The forms, as followed, are Three-Bars, Wheel, Curved-Bars, and Square-Field. When combining all four forms, with the exception of the mysterious Square-Field form, one can achieve a Kanshume that grants them x-ray vision, greater field of vision, and an enhanced degree of sight. Kyōkai, skilled in the use of Buki (武気 (ブキ), "Martial Spirit"), can influence the Kidō within his eyes through channeling his will into it. This, unique only to him, results in a specialized form of Kanshume that grants its user an increased field of vision, enhanced degree of sight, x-ray vision, incredible clarity of perception, and augmented visual memory. Kyōkai, the sole possessor of this Kanshume, is capable of reading and memorizing the movements of his opponent; a feat not commonly possessed by basic Kanshume practitioners. It was first introduced as a means for Kyōkai to combat against something he couldn’t see, and then was further developed into a technique he uses most frequently. Though, among his Hakuda-Kidō hybrid techniques, this is by no means the most effective. It, however, is one of the few techniques he possesses that is still capable of growth; the full extent of this specialized Kanshume’s power is still unknown. To separate it from the only other Unified Form of Kanshume, Kyōkai's specialized variant possesses a ripple-like appearance; from the central pupil, branching to the outside edge, is a single spiral which encompasses the entirety of the eye. Hohō Kidō Reijutsu (気技, "Spirit Technique"): Kyōkai, having trained under one of the Kawahiru Dojang's masters, has become quite adept in regulating his spiritual pressure. In fact, through mastering Adamantine Body and Reihikari, he has developed the ability to freely utilize his reiatsu for offensive and defensive purposes. His inability to utilize Kidō, to an effective degree, is easily covered up by his ability to regulate spiritual pressure. Though, as his training with Kuniharu required him to maintain control over his spiritual energy, Kidō isn't something he cannot do. It, instead, is just something he cannot accurately utilize due to his style of fighting. So, resorting to the manipulation of spiritual pressure, Kyōkai has taken to fighting in a manner similar to both Hollow and Arrancar — albeit with his humanity intact. However, unlike either of the aforementioned, Kyōkai's style of fighting is based solely around reinforcement and projection; he relies on his ability to augment his strength, as well as his ability to project his reiatsu outwards in the form of an attack. He can, outside of both Adamantine Fist and Reihikari, produce enough destructive force with his reiatsu that he can easily break low-level Barriers and Bakudō spells. * Heat Wave Emission: With his spiritual pressure aligned to the element of fire, Kyōkai is capable of a myriad of flame-based attacks. In fact, due to his mastery of his spiritual pressure, the Mazoku can utilize any aspect of the flames he produces when releasing the full elemental might of his reiatsu. In this particular case, for the sake of projectiles, Kyōkai can emit the heat from his flames outward. This, usually resulting in a powerful distorting wave, ignites the air around the Mazoku as a means to send an overbearing wave of thermal energy in his opponent's direction. Now, despite not being fire in the entirety of it's blazing form, this heat wave possesses the ability to melt down and incinerate solid structures. Kyōkai can incorporate it into a number of attacks, and change it's composition to the point actual flames are produced. So, whilst his initial usage of reiatsu manipulation is the production and emission of heat, the Mazoku is capable of generating, commanding, and emitting actual flames from his hands. ** Omnidirectional Heat Wave Emission: Kiai (気合, "Energetic Yell") * Fūbi (風靡, "Overwhelming") Seijō Reiryoku (清浄霊力ピュア・スピリチュアル・パワー literally "Pure Spiritual Power"): Kyōkai, with his ability to manipulate Reiryoku, can call forth a higher concentration of energy. Known as Byakunagare (白流れ, "White Current"), the concentrated energy is a product of foreign and native reiryoku. It uses the same paradigm as the Quincy's Reishi Manipulation, but doesn't involve the enslavement of particles. It is coined as the non-perverted version of Reishi Manipulation, and is regarded as a far superior practice than the aforementioned. Kyōkai calls forth the concentrated energy by exerting his internal energy and intertwining it with the external energy known as Reishi. The product, invisible to the naked eye, is then used as the fundamental basis for a myriad of his advanced techniques. The spiritual pressure, produced by due to the pure concentration of energy within Kyōkai's body, has been referred to as pure spiritual pressure. It, unlike the Mazoku's regular spiritual pressure, flows in a much smoother fashion; retaining a bright glow as apposed to a dull hue. *'Seishōrei' (斉唱気セイショーレイ literally "Unison Spirit"): **'Senjutsu' (仙術, "Sage Techniques"): Kyōkai, as a Seijin, uses an exclusive set of skills known as Senjutsu (仙術, "Sage Techniques"). These skills, incorporating both Buki (武気, "Martial Spirit") and Byakunagare (白流れ, "White Current"), are a series of Zankensoki empowered by the Mazoku's will. They, executed within the use of Seishōrei, are techniques that rely heavily on concentration and unison. Kyōkai, having managed to maintain and nurture the Byakunagare inside of him, has taken to adding Senryū (仙流, "Sage Style") to the beginning of these unique abilities. He also, upon being a Seishōrei practitioner, is capable of integrating his own unique application of the Byakunagare into these specialized techniques. ***'Junsui Kyōshinka' (純粋共振渦ピュア・レゾナント・ボーテックス literally "Pure Resonant Vortex"): Forcing the Byakunagare inside of him to surface, Kyōkai can concentrate pure spiritual pressure into a single point upon his body. The point, usually being his wrists, results in a massive distortion that encompasses the entirety of his hand. Shaping said distortion, through the use of his Martial Spirit, Kyōkai gathers the kinetic forces into a spiral that branches out from the center of his palm. Similar to Kyōshinka, its parent technique, Junsui Kyōshinka is a highly destructive spheroid of kinetic energy. However, unlike Kyōshinka, this technique's central sphere is several times larger, denser, and possesses an outer ring of distortion is present. Solid white in color, the outer ring is within the formation of a square field with four curved prongs; a Shuriken. Upon detonation, when it makes contact with a surface, the kinetic spheroid expands into a massive ball of rotation; a telekinetic explosion. In comparison to other techniques, that make use of spiritual pressure, Junsui Kyōshinka is more accurately referred to as a compact blast; its power is on par, if not several times greater than, Reihikari's blast variant. ***'Stardust Rookie' (星くず新人スターダスト・ルーキー, Hoshikuzu Shinjin) *'Telekinesis': Kyōkai's use of Byakunagare, as a supplementary technique, results in the exertion of pure spiritual pressure. Extended outwards, traveling across vectors set within the span of the material plane, the exerted reiatsu projects Kyōkai's will onto kinetic energy through the use of Buki. Responding to mental commands, as well as physical ones, the sudden movement of kinetic energy imparts kinetic force though Kyōkai's thoughts — creating intense motion via the mind. Kyōkai, having focused on the fundamentals of both the Byakunagare and Buki, has become quite adept in altering vectors with his mind. To a degree, outside of Seishōrei, the Mazoku is able to redirect the attacks of his opponent. He also, like a force of nature, can bear down on his opponent with what one would refer to as a force of nature. ** Thrust Reaction: Zanpakutō Shōzō (肖像 (ライクネス), "Likeness") is the name of Kyōkai's Zanpakutō. *'Hosoku' (捕捉キャプチャー literally "Capture") **'Ataeru' (与えるレンダー literally "Render") ***'Jitsuzō Bunshin' (実像分身じつぞうぶんしん literally "Physical Clone") ***'Keisūki' (計数器カウンタ literally "Counter") *'Zōfuku' (増幅アンプリファイ literally "Amplify") References Trivia * As an adolescent, Kyōkai has a tendency to add things like "y'know" and "eh" to the end of his sentences. ** He commonly ends a majority of his sentences with Tora (トラ, "Tiger"). * Lazy in nature, as most adolescents, Kyōkai has taken to over exaggerating when asked to do simple tasks. Future Images KN_CalmRage.png KN_SpiritualPressure.png KN_RageExplosion.png KN_RageControl.png Telekinesis.png FireKN.jpg KN_Mazoku.png KN_Vs-Hollow.png KN_WeaponProficiency.png KN_Burst.png Hikotsu.png Post-Training-Strength.png